The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus having a focusing function, to a method of displaying information in such an imaging apparatus, and to an information processing unit applicable to such an imaging apparatus.
Focusing methods in an imaging apparatus are classified into an automatic focusing method and a manual focusing method. In the automatic focusing method, the apparatus automatically performs a focus adjustment operation. In the manual focusing method, a user operates a part such as a focus ring and manually performs the focus adjustment operation. In a case of the manual focusing method, a user is allowed to perform a desirable focus adjustment operation by referring to some focus information displayed on a monitor or a finder. Examples of a method of displaying the focus information in the case of the manual focusing method are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-44757 (JP2009-44757A) and 2005-223780 (JP2005-223780A).